


A Body Well Travelled

by demoka



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hickeys, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alicia unleashed results in a very marked Kalinda indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Body Well Travelled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: claimed

As she gazes at her naked body in the mirror, Kalinda is overwhelmed with relief that she is known for her boots, coats, stockings and long sleeved fashion, or else a sudden covering up of all the hickeys Alicia had gifted to her would be a huge problem.

Thank goodness the weather was pretty chilly right and she has been known to wear turtlenecks on occasion. But her neck was not the only problem.

No.

Alicia had roamed all over her body, and like a confused tourist, instead of taking, left souvenirs for Kalinda to discover the next day.

‘Mm, I really like seeing myself all over you,’ murmurs Alicia into Kalinda’s ear, arms wrapping around Kalinda’s waist. ‘I wanted to make sure that everyone knows that I’ve staked my claim.’

She chuckles at the heat suddenly radiating from Kalinda’s cheek pressed against her own.

And as Alicia’s hands revisited the spots her mouth had travelled last night, Kalinda felt her core body temperature rising to meet the heat in her cheeks.


End file.
